familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ranga Reddy district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Andhra Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Telangana | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector & District Magistrate | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 3575,064 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 473000 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Telugu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 500 xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 91- | registration_plate = | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. annual temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | blank5_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank5_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} K. V. Ranga Reddy district ( , }}) (sometimes spelled as Ranga Reddy or R.R. District) is a district in the state of Andhra Pradesh, India. Ranga Reddy District was formed in 1978 when it was split from Hyderabad district. The district has an area of 7,493 km², and a population of 3,575,064 of which 54.20% is urban as of 2001.http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm The district encircles the city and district of Hyderabad, and the city of Hyderabad also serves as the administrative center of the district. It is the most populous district of Andhra Pradesh (out of 23). The district has 1055 villages and grouped in 37 mandals.http://rangareddy.nic.in/DPEP/DATA/district%20profile.htm History Originally named Hyderabad (Rural) district, it was renamed after Konda Venkata Ranga Reddy, a freedom fighter who fought for the independence of Telangana from the Nizams and who went on to become the deputy chief minister of Andhra Pradesh. Geography Ranga Reddy District occupies an area of approximately , comparatively equivalent to Papua New Guinea's New Ireland. A fresh water reservoir, called Osman Sagar, on the river Musi at Gandipet is the prime drinking water source to the capital city of Hyderabad. Economy *Medium-scale industries and Cement Corporation Of India (CCI)'s cement factories are established at Tandur. *Another major company is Hyderabad Chemicals and Fertilizers, established at Moula-Ali in 1942. In 2006 the Indian government named Ranga Reddy one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the thirteen districts in Andhra Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Assembly Constituencies There are 14 assembly constituencies in Ranga Reddy district. They are Medchal, Malkajgiri, Qutbullapur, Kukatpally, Uppal, Ibrahimpatnam, L B Nagar, Maheshwaram, Rajendranagar, Serilingampally, Chevella, Pargi, Vikarabad and Tandur. Mandals Mandals are third-level administrative areas in India, below states and districts. There are 37 mandals in Ranga Reddy district: #Balanagar #Bantwaram #Basheerabad #Chevella #Dharur #Doma #Gandeed #Ghatkesar #Hayathnagar #Ibrahimpatnam #Khandukur #Keesara #Kulkacharla #Maheswaram #Malkajgiri #Manchal #Marpalle #Medchal #Moinabad #Mominpet #Nawabpet #Pargi #Peddemul #Pudur #Quthbullapur #Rajendranagar #Saroornagar #Serilingampalle #Shabad #Shamirpet #Shamshabad #Shankarpalli #Tandur #Uppal Kalan #Vikarabad #Yacharam #Yalal .]] Demographics According to the 2011 census Ranga Reddy District has a population of 5,296,396 , roughly equal to the nation of Finland or the US state of Minnesota. This gives it a ranking of 17th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 48.15 %. Rangareddy has a sex ratio of 955 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 78.05 %. Education The Acharya N. G. Ranga Agricultural University has a campus at Rajendranagar in this district. References External links * Official website * Birds of Ananthagiri Hills * Butterflies of Ananthagiri Hills * Flora of Ananthagiri Hills Note: Hyderabad district is completely surrounded by Ranga Reddy district. Category:Districts of Andhra Pradesh Category:Rangareddy district